Shadow of the Noise Tanks: Part Un
by FactionUnited2490
Summary: Don't worry about this one folks, no promiscuous sex, oh, but I promise plenty of violence!
1. New Kid

**And so it began...**

The strange kid let a few more hisses out of the spray can.

He threw the can aside, and admired his masterpiece. It was a portrayal of Sid Vicious, the long departed lead singer of the Sex Pistols. Under Sid's picture was written "In memory." The kid chuckled. Even he had to admit it was some of his better work.

Slowly he remembered where he was. The pastels of Rokkaku-Dai heights once again came back to his eyes. He knew this place well. It had been his home for at least five years. This was his turf. Screw the fact that these GG's got it from Poison Jam.

He ground to the bottom of the smokestack, when suddenly two people he had never seen before came towards him. One was a guy. His head was shaved, except for three small stubs on top that pointed upwards. He wore a sweater with the neck pulled over his mouth. The other was a woman. She was pale, wore skintight black pants and a tube top, and had an odd dragon tattoo around her navel. The guy spoke up.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, kid?"

The kid spoke up.

"Tagging, what's it to you?"

"You're on the GG's turf, kid!"

"What makes it yours?"

The dark woman finally spoke up.

"Enough of this. You don't have the balls to be doing anything like this!"

The kid considered his options. He realizes that the GG's were a powerful rival, and joining them could help him with his police troubles. But he didn't want to seem to eager.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," , replied the kid. "If I beat the guy with the turtleneck in city rush, I want to be in your little club."

Soda replied, "And if you lose, I don't want to see any more tags, you hear?"

"Gotcha,", "The kid replied.

And with that, DJ professor K came on to announce the race.

"3....2.....1....Go!"

And the two street punks were off. Soda did a boost dash early on and got in the lead as the went up the first flight of stairs. But he was unaccustomed to this neighborhood, and did not notice the telephone pool. The kid got on it. He ground to another flight of stairs, then ground a fence, and took a short cut through a trailer, to the chagrin of the people inside.

Soda used up his last 20 cans, and caught up with the kid, but just as they were neck and neck the kid did a boost. He easily beat Soda to the other side of the warehouse, and the race was over.

Soda had to admit that his ass had been handed to him.

"Ok, ok, kid! You're in!"

The kid threw his hand up in the air in celebratiom, but quickly put it back down, realizing he wasn't looking very collected.

Soda realized he hadn't gotten the kid's name.

"What's you're name kid?"

"The name's....Faction."

"Oh alright then."

"Follow me to the garage then, I guess."

Faction follows Soda and Cube through the large culvert that leads to the garage.


	2. Pizza addiction leads to broken homes

**Meanwhile, back at the garage, our other heroes let their minds and bodies atrophy, everyone, that is, except for Yoyo!**

Yoyo's eyes were bloodshot and red. The dark circles underneath them were becoming more noticeable. This was hour twelve of the History Channel's "World War Three Kicked Ass" special. Yoyo took another sip from the Red Bull can in his hand. He was tired, but he knew the road to enlightenment was difficult.

He had just settled into his ass grove on the couch, when a gloved hand snatched the remote and changed the channel.

"What the fuck, Corn?" Yoyo was pissed.

"Chill, the new Pizza Hut commercial is on!"

Corn's reply was incredibly nonchalant for someone who had just interrupted a man right in the middle of a huge marathon.

Yoyo's eye lid fluttered just a little.

All of a sudden, Yoyo lost it. He tightly wrapped his hands around Corn's pencil neck, and began to throttle him wildly.

"ALWAYS WITH THE FUCKING PIZZA!"

Yoyo suddenly became quiet. He loosened his grip a little and looked down.

He then grabbed Corn by the collar, and brought his face up close to his.

"The first thing you said to me was, 'Hey, where's our pizza?'" Yoyo's voice was a raspy whisper.

"That wasn't so bad, but then you kept talking about pizza!"

"Day in and day out, you kept saying, 'Pizza, pizza pizza!' just like a fucking little Caesar!"

Yoyo regained his strangle hold and Corn's neck.

"You're...Hurting...Me...Dude." Corn wheezed.

"Good," Yoyo grinned.

All of a sudden Gum casually walked in to the room.

"Oh my god, Yoyo!"

"He went too far this time, Gum," Yoyo said as he continued to stare at Corn.

"Let him go, Yoyo!"

Yoyo squeezed harder for a few seconds. When he heard Corn cough, he let go and threw him into the couch. He then ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"Wonder what got into him," Corn mumbled.

Gum slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for," Corn whined as he rubbed the mark the ring left in his cheek.

Gum just sighed and skated away.


	3. Getting acquainted

It was at about this time when Cube, Soda, and the new kid, Faction, got to the garage. After grinding up the green staircase into the garage, the kid got his first glimpse of the hideout of the notorious GG's. Faction had seen many gang bases in his day, but this was truly one to be seen. It almost seemed as if the urban sprawl just stopped growing around this one spot, this sanctuary of the streets.

"Very...Andy Warhol," a dazed Faction remarked, as he took in all the color.

"Yeah, well the color is nothing; check that out." Soda beckoned to the massive halfpipe.

"Jesus, where do you guys get the money to build this stuff?" To be honest, Faction didn't give half a damn about the origins, he was just glad it was there.

"Well, some say it was just created out of thin air, you know by the soul of the streets." Soda sounded like an expert historian.

"But," he continued, "Some think it is the ruins of a museum that John Lennon built for Yoko Ono, which was torn down eons ago by disgruntled Beatles fans."

"Is that...so?" Faction had feigned interest for long enough. But a new person in the garage always attracts interest, so Beat, the current leader, and everyone except Yoyo, Gum, and Corn, came over and made a circle around the newbie.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess here Soda," Beat lamented, "That you gave this noob permission to join us." Beat stood there staring at Soda, and suddenly broke out in a grin.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble, I hate to initiate noobs."

"The kid's no noob, man," Soda chimed in. "He kicked my ass at city rush." Soda almost seemed proud of his defeat.

Beat looked the kid over a few times from head to toe.

"Ok, I think one more won't hurt."

Faction extended his fist and Beat hit it with his, symbolizing that their deal was now complete.

No one else in the group bothered to say anything-they had gone through the new member routine before. If they wanted to find out about his past, they would be able to deduce it eventually.

"Oh, and by the way," Beat asked the group, "Has anyone seen Roboy?"

"Nope," Garam and the others said.

This was no cause for concern-Roboy often left to steal upgrade parts for himself, even with Beat's disapproval.

Faction decided that now would be a good time to try out the halfpipe which he had been having his eyes on since the moment he had noticed its presence.

He did his fair share of sick tricks, from abstracts, to corkscrews, to handplants. His stunts were eventually interrupted by the unmistakable scent of Wantons wafting through the air from the GG's apartments.

"Heh," He chuckled, "Chinese food in Japan."

But food was food, and he was hungry. He followed the scent into the kictchen.

He sneaked himself a few egg rolls and chow mein noodles, and sat outside to eat.

Soda came out and sat by him.

"So, what do you think of DJ K?" Soda asked, somewhat eagerly as well.

"DJ who," Faction was puzzled.

"You've never heard of the almighty DJ K?"

"Nope." Faction made a blank expression.

"It's a wonder you've survived on the streets without hearing his words of wisdom." Soda's tone was almost that of a nagging mother.

"What makes him so great?"

Soda scowled. He seemed to be getting exasperated at the newbie's naiveté.

"He is great because if anything goes down that involves the Rudies or the cops, he knows about it."

"Oh."

Soda shook his head.

"Ok, look man, I'll cut the bullshit and you can listen for yourself."

Soda switched a small button on his belt radio, and the sexy, Barry White style voice.

"What's the station that is proud of causing harmful interference, and is not regulated by the FCC? Jet Set Radio, y'all."

"Well here's you news bulletin suckers!"

"It seems the GG's have acquired a new member, some kid called Faction."

"And if you're listening now, kid, I just want to tell you that I am all seeing, all powerful, and always ready to bust some Rokkaku circuits!"

Faction's mouth dropped.

Soda switched off the radio, and smirked.

"I told you he was good."

"He's damn good, man." Faction knew this man definitely deserved his respect.

"Well, I'm glad you understand now."

Soda pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to Faction.

"There's your radio, man."

"Thanks," Faction said as he carefully took the device and clamped it to his belt.

"Well you're a GG now."

"And that means you have many enemies. And you won't stand a chance without it.

"Don't worry," Faction assured him, "I won't lose it."

"Just making sure, man."

"Now come on. I got an extra bunk in my room."

Faction followed his mentor up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

The door stuck a little, so Soda gave it a good kick.

"Damn thing always does that," he chuckled.

Faction saw the bunk bed in the corner, and out of respect, automatically took the bottom bunk.

He stripped off his skates and his pants and lay down.

He closed his eyes and thought if he had made the right choice by aligning himself with these punks.

But Soda was obviously trustable, so Faction reassured himself that he had made the right decision. It was then that he shut his eyes.

He fell asleep quickly, and the day was over.


	4. The Chains That Bind Us

As the rays of light began to permeate the blinds, Faction stirred for a while and got up.

The clock said seven thirty.

"Damn, It's too early," he muttered.

He threw on his gray cargo pants and was down the stairs quick. No one else was up.

"Good," He thought, No one to ask questions.

He went towards the kitchen to get some cereal. He hoped they had some.

He went over to the sink and looked into the window to see his reflection. Someone was behind him. Whoever it was reached around his neck and started to squeeze. Faction thrashed around, and they crashed into the china cabinet-the glass shattered.

They continued to scuffle.

"Come on you fuckers, don't tell me you didn't hear that," Faction thought to himself.

He punched his attacker hard with his elbow. He noticed that it made a metallic clang. He also noticed that his elbow now hurt like hell.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his neck. The assailant released his hold, and Faction kneeled on the floor. He pulled a small dart out of his neck.

"What the...hell?" Faction said weakly, before he lost consciousness and slumped over.

When he awoke, he was in a dark room, chained to the wall. He hurt all over. Then the heard a door open. Some guy wearing a weird costume came in. His apparel looked as if it had been fashioned out of aluminum sheeting.

Faction looked the person over and then he noticed the dent in his abdomen.

"You," Faction stammered with rage, "You are the bastard who attacked me."

"That is affirmative." The thing talked in a voice that was what one would imagine a fax machine would sound like if it talked.

"The damage you sustained to my abdomen was impressive," The thing continued.

"You are truly a prime specimen."

It was then that Faction noticed the knife the thing brandished in his right hand.

The thing began to approach him, slowly, as if to torture him.

Faction could feel the cold steel press up on his neck. He could fight against small arms, but not while he was chained up.

"Do not crap yourself, human," The thing said.

"We would not wish to kill our prize trophy...yet."

The blade then moved to his arm. Faction had to bite his lip as the thing cut off a small portion of his skin. Tears welled in his eyes from the pain.

The metallic being then took the piece of flesh and put it in a small plastic baggy. It then took some gauze and wrapped it around the bleeding cut.

"You are fortunate your skills were deemed...adequate," The thing said.

"If not, I would have simply killed you."

Faction strained against his bonds, but it was to no use.

"I await the moment when I am given the order to kill you."

Faction smirked.

"You may get the order, but you will fail just like this time."

"Don't push me boy!" The noise tank's voice was still monotone, but his anger was obvious.

"Pray I don't take samples from another area!"

Faction was a little worried about what he meant.

The thing walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, shrouding the chamber in darkness.

Faction continued to try and break his bonds.


End file.
